Flannels and Contemplation
by EccentricAndDelusional
Summary: Santana is a seventeen year old girl who's life gets a lot more confusing when she falls in love with a girl she saw down the hallway..
1. Chapter 1

Flannels and contemplation

*Santana pov*

As i look in the mirror thats more sticker than mirror on my bedroom wall, i wonder how the hell i got to this point in my life. Lovestruck was never in a million years what i would ever describe myself as but lately I've had this longing for love. I just turned seventeen a couple months ago and all of my friends are boy crazy!. I've never found boys attractive and never really felt a connection towards them so i could never understand why everyone was so incredibly insane when it came to guys. Maybe i just haven't found the one…. right?.

~ two weeks later ~

School was always such a drag. The same boring routine everyday, wake up at 6, be at school by 7:30, and go to my classes where i would constantly try and keep myself awake while religiously checking the time every second like it will somehow make it go faster. The only thing that made school remotely are my best friends Aria Danielson and Malani Noel. Aria is a tall blonde but recently dyed her hair pink to prove a point to her mom about confidence or something, she's curvy with perfect little boobs and a cute butt. Her style is more urban and she is always making her own clothes. Ive known her since grade 9 when we were both in the same visual arts class, damn that girl can draw, art is her thing. Malani has the longest hair I've ever seen in person. Its wavy and thick but she always keeps it in a stylish high ponytail with a cute little bow that matches her outfit. She's the sporty spice of the group, she plays every sport and is insanely well at all of them. We met in gym class. She's constantly working out (considering that her dads a personal trainer and her moms a fitness model) i guess i would be as well.

As the second period bell rang and i headed towards the mob of teenagers trying to get to their lockers I saw this girl..tall, fit, beautiful, and a cute pixy cut. She reminded me of a young ruby rose. I stopped walking immediately and just stared. I couldn't stop myself. It felt like every single butterfly in the world was let out inside of my stomach and my cheeks got really hot and red. My heart stared beating unusually fast and i couldn't explain it. I stood there even after she had left. Just there. Wondering. Contemplating. who is she? and why did she make me feel that way?


	2. Chapter 2

~Part 2~

Still can't get over that girl in the hallway.. her bright red flannel with ripped black jeans and the cutest most punk rock spiked combat boots. I loved her style, and how she walked so confidently down that hallway. I have to find out more about her like her name..

"SANTANA!" Aria was yelling all the way down the hallway as she was flinging around a folded up piece of paper. "SAN! SAN! GUESS WHAT!". She was always so happy. Before i could ask her what she was so excited about she gave me a big hug and showed me the paper. It was her licence papers. "YOU PASSED?!" I exclaimed super excited because now we could all go out places without having to work out rides with our parents. "It was actually a lot easier than i thought it would be. Finally now we can partyyy". I was just about to open my locker when someone bumped into me making the books i was holding fall all over the place. "OMG I'm sooo sorry! i wasn't looking at where i was going, intense part of my book. Are you okay?!". We both go down to pick up my books when i see who it is..Its ruby rose girl!. i instantly freeze. "yyyeaaahhh i-i'm okay" i say with such hesitation I'm my voice. "My names Brittany, again I'm super sorry, i feel so bad". "Its alright, I'm Santana. Yeah i know how intense reading can get, i love to read, what are you reading?'. "Keeping you a secret, its my all time favourite book! I've read it about 10 times already but it always gets to me". " Oh never heard of it, maybe ill check it out, mean if you say its good it must be right". Was i flirting?. "Yeah you should!, maybe we can read it together and grab some coffee or something" god she's so cute, she has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. " How about this Friday? we can go get some Lima bean?" Is she asking me out?.." Yeah sure that sounds great, heres my number, call me sometime", She handed me her phone and i began typing in my number when i noticed the cute little unicorn phone case she had. " There" after i finished putting in my number the bell rang for class. As she waved goodbye and gave a sweet smile i could feel those damn butterflies exploding again and i completely didn't notice that Aria had left. ~End of part 2~


	3. Chapter 3

~Part 3~

Later that night while i was constantly checking my phone for new messages or a call I was wondering about Brittany and why she hadn't called me already, making me anxious and nervous. Maybe she didn't want to go anymore or maybe she didn't want to be friends. Hmm Brittany..such a lovely name..she was so beautiful..Her beautiful golden hair and almost teal eyes… if i could just kiss her…WAIT…WHAT…i cant be thinking about her this way! No! why is she making me feel like this! I'm straight! I've had boyfriends! i have to be! *ding ding* it was Brittany. She texted about Friday asking if i was okay with going right after school. YES! she texted me! she doesn't hate me! i told her after school would be great and that night i fell asleep with the warmest feeling in my heart and a smile on my face.

Friday couldn't have come any quicker. I made sure to wake up super early that morning so i could get ready and do my hair all special. I decided to sit out for gym today so that my hair and makeup wouldn't get ruined. We decided to meet at my locker because we both knew where it was and it was close to the exit. I left class two minutes earlier so i could get put all my books away and it seemed that she had the same idea because i could see her waiting at my locker with a what seemed to be wrapped gift. I could see her cool combats from down the hall. "Hey Brittany!". "Hey San!" San! she called me San!. "I gotcha something" it was wrapped in cute pink wrapping paper with of course a cute little unicorn on it. I unwrapped it to find a book. The book that she was reading. "Now we can really read together" her smile was as large as when the grinch smiled in the movie. Thinking of that made me laugh. "you-u don't like it?" her smile soon turned to a frown. "NONONO I LOVE IT BRIT! You're just so cute it made me smile" and just like that, that beautiful large grin came back to her beautiful face. "Thank you! I really do love it"

We walked for about five minutes until we reached the lima bean. She ordered a chestnut latte and i ordered a green tea. We found a nice seat for two next to the window and shared a cheesecake. "Okay well i should probably tell you what the book is about before we start to read huh?". "Yeah that would be nice". "Okay well its about this girl named Holland Jaeger who seems to live an ordinary life until she meets this girl named Cece Goddard and she learns that she falls in love with her and her emotions start to change and its giving her a new look on her sexuality". Whoah that kinda sounds like how i feel about Brittany. i blush and feel kinda nervous. "You okay? I mean like with lgbt things.. because if you aren't its cool we could pic something else or." "huh? no its fine i just.. I've been kinda feeling the same way..". "Really?! Who?" she asked kinda nervously. "This girl i just met but idk i guess i have to see how it goes". After that we started the first chapter of the book and just talked. We were there until 8 when my mom came and asked her if she wanted a ride home or if she wanted to come stay over for dinner. She said she would but her prints were going to go out of town and she didn't have a ride mom said she could stay the night and she didn't hesitate to say yes…


End file.
